


Save Me

by UntamedCarebear



Series: Let Me Help [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Molestation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntamedCarebear/pseuds/UntamedCarebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has gone missing. Lancelot and the rest of the knights are trying to find him but not having much luck. little dot hey know Merlin's captor is putting him through hell in a way no one would expect. Can the Knights find Merlin before anything too bad happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> This took me longer to write than I originally planned, I kept getting distracted by everything. But here it is finally!

This was weird.

Merlin stood in a corridor in the castle looking around confused. For some reason he felt like was somewhere completely different not five minutes ago. He couldn't even remember what he had been doing prior to suddenly finding himself in the corridor. When he tried to remember everything was blurry and made his head hurt. He felt like he should be somewhere else, not in the castle.

Before he could think about it more someone yelling his name pulled him from his thoughts. Looking up he spotted Gwen walking towards him looking pretty angry. He had never seen her look so angry before, it was a bit scary really. "Merlin! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere" Gwen was suddenly up an inch from his face glaring causing Merlin to take a step back. "Why are't you in the Arthur's room helping him get ready? Stop being lazy and get up there now!" With that she turned on her heal and stormed back the way she came leaving Merlin even more confused.

Gwen was never that rude to him or to anyone really. She was one of the nicest people he knew. Figuring she was just having a bad day ad hoping Arthur was in a better mood, he made his way up to Arthur's room. 

Once Merlin walked into Arthur's room he wished he would've just hid in Lancelot's room or something. "Ah Merlin, its about time you got here, late as always" Arthur sneered at him and Merlin sighed. Of course Arthur would be in a bad mood, if he had to guess him and Gwen probably had a fight which put them both in a bad mood. "Hurry up Merlin, I have a meeting I'm probably going to be late to because of your incompetence" 

Merlin rolled his eyes as he walked over to the closet and pulled out some clothes and put them on the bed before turning to Arthur to dress him. He ignored the glare Arthur was giving and started undressing the king. Once Arthur was naked Merlin turned around to get the clothes from the bed and to avoid looking at a naked Arthur. "You know Merlin, I'm not stupid" Merlin snorted. "I know some people that would question that"

A sharp pain to Merlin's head caught him off guard. "The hell was that for?" Merlin turned and looked at Arthur who was still glaring. "That's no way to talk to your king Merlin" Arthur must be in a really bad mood if he was going to act like this for something Merlin always did. Before Merlin could apologize Arthur continued talking. "As I was saying, I'm not stupid, I'm very much aware of your feelings for me"

Merlin felt his eyes widen at that. He thought he had been careful not to let people pick up on that. "It's sad to watch you pin after me,I'd never want you, you're scrawny and annoying, honestly you'd probably be better off dead" Arthur sneered. Merlin stared at him in shock. He knew Arthur could be mean but never this cruel. "Leave, I'll finish dressing myself" Arthur turned away from Merlin and for once Merlin did as he was told and quickly left the room.

He had no idea what the man's problem was but something had to be wrong. Arthur never acted like even on a bad day. He felt tears starting to well up in his eyes but wiped them away. He needed to find Lancelot, he's the only one that could makes this day better.  
\----  
Arthur watched Lancelot pace back and forth and felt his hand twitch toward the cup that was sitting next to him the table. "Lancelot! For the love of god stop pacing!" The knight stopped in his tracks and apologized. "Either sit down and help us figure out where this sorceress could've taken Merlin or leave!" Arthur's glare softened when he felt Gwen's hand on his shoulder.

"Relax Arthur, we're all worried about Merlin" She smiled at him then looked at Lancelot. "Sit down and relax, we'll find Merlin but to find him we need to focus" Lancelot nodded and sat down at the table with the other knights. "Now then" Arthur pointed to a spot on a map in front of him. "We don't know where exactly the sorceress took Merlin but I don't think she would've gone far with him" He moved his finger in a small circle. "We'll ride out right away and search the surrounding area, we'll split up into small groups, anyone finds anything, find me immediately"

Arthur stood up straight. "We head out now" All the knights stood and headed outside. Just as Arthur was about to follow Gwen's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "You'll find him Arthur, I know you will" She kissed his cheek. "Go easy on Lancelot, him and Merlin are close and he's just as worried if not more worried about Merlin than the rest of us" Arthur ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I know, I just want to find him before something bad happens"

Gwen nodded and a pecked him on the mouth. "You and Lancelot will find him and he'll be fine"  
\----  
Something was wrong, everyone was acting weird. Merlin had been harassed and insulted by everyone he's run into. Even people that he's never heard say a mean thing to anyone insulted him. He still had no idea where Lancelot was and wasn't getting any straight answers from the people he asked.

He ran a hand through his hair as he walked the grounds around the castle. He still couldn't remember what he had been doing before Gwen came up to him in the corridor and it worried him. Something wasn't right.

He pulled himself from his thoughts when he finally spotted Lancelot. With the way everyone he's ran into so far has been acting he was actually afraid to go up to the man. But he still want over to him anyway, maybe whatever was going on hadn't affected him yet. "Lancelot!" Said man turned and smiled. Merlin felt himself smile in return, Lancelot hadn't been affected.

That happy feeling didn't last long though. Once he got to Lancelot, the older man's smile turned into a malicious smirk. Before Merlin could do anything Lancelot suddenly grabbed his arm and threw him into a nearby wall. "You're so pathetic Merlin" Lancelot pressed himself against the smaller man. "What are you-" Merlin started to ask but was cut off when the Knight suddenly grabbed him through his breeches. " This is really the only thing you're good for" He squeezed Merlin causing him to cry out.

"Stop!" He tried pushing Lancelot off but the older man was too strong so he attempted to use magic but instead of magic he felt an intense pain. He screamed from the pain and kept trying to push the older man away but all it did was make Lancelot laugh. "No point in fighting it, we all know how much of a whore you are, just take it" He could feel Lancelot trying to untie his breeches. "Lancelot please stop! Why are doing this?!" He didn't understand, Lancelot wasn't like this. What was going on? Why was everyone acting like this?

He tried to summon his magic again but all it did was put him in pain. Everything was wrong. "Trying to use your magic? Maybe I should tell Arthur about it, he'd kill you and we'd all be happier" Merlin could feel tears running down his face but kept fighting. Just before Lancelot could get his hand down his breeches a voice stopped him. "Merlin! Merlin can you hear me?!" Merlin looked around but didn't see anyone but him and Lancelot. "Wake up Merlin!" Why did that voice sound so familiar?  
\----  
Suddenly everything around him disappeared and Merlin was surrounded by darkness. He was in pain, lots of pain. He could more yelling. He tried to move but his arms were trapped and so were his legs. "Arthur I found him!" He recognized the voice, it was Gwaine. but why was he calling for Arthur? Merlin didn't want him around, he doubted the king would even want to see him.

He tried to open his eyes but he was so weak. Hands were suddenly on his face. "Merlin? Can you hear me?" No, it was Lancelot. He tried to use his magic to get the Knight away from but there just pain, it hurt more than the last time he tried to use his magic. He started screaming and tried to move but couldn't. 

He managed to open his eyes enough to see the room he was in. He remembered being attacked by a sorceress and something about blocking his magic. Lancelot face was in his vision now looking worried but Merlin didn't want him. He whimpered and tried to move away again but Lancelot's hands kept him place. "Relax Merlin, you're safe, the sorceress is dead" That was Arthur's voice, why was everyone suddenly acting like they cared? 

He heard a noise that sounded like something hitting a chain and his arms were suddenly free, he slumped forward into Lancelot's arms. He wanted to get away, he didn't want the older man to touch him again but he was too weak. He once again tried to use his magic but all it got him was pain that was even worse than last time. He was vaguely aware he was screaming but he felt the pain intensify and blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> If i'm lucky I should be able to write the next part tonight so keep an eye out.


End file.
